


[PODFIC] Thank the Iris it's Tuesday's

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Humor, I love that it's still canon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Undercover Missions, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Wyntera's Summary:"An otherwise unremarkable undercover job gets a little exciting for Jesse McCree."





	[PODFIC] Thank the Iris it's Tuesday's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thank the Iris it's Tuesday's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974105) by [wyntera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/pseuds/wyntera). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

 

All story credit goes to [wyntera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/pseuds/wyntera) <3<3<3

 

Length: 00:22:24

 

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qvIPDXeJcicalabAQ7rXXHfZhtjf_F8k/view)

 

Listen on tumblr:

[Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/182794658502/part-1-of-thank-the-iris-its-tuesdays-by)

[Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/182795400282/part-2-final-part-of-thank-the-iris-its)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3
> 
> *I know tumblr is a hellsite, but I plan to continue using it for updates as long as I can. If the whole site goes down we'll figure out something else.*


End file.
